


Sight - prompt

by NaeSpark



Series: Homestuck Pairings, Requests and Prompts [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi disappears and says nothing to no one. As Nepeta finally finds her, she realizes that she's not feeling so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight - prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt asked by Bloodyqueensknight

Where could she be?

I looked everywhere for her. I could have just get a hold of her on trollian, but she wasn’t there. Strange…

I left my seat to look for her, but my instincts told me that she wasn’t home. I walked right pass the tree house with a simple glance just to confirm it. Not there.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Her tracks weren’t fresh, which meant she’d left a while ago. I followed her scent through the trees, into the woods, deep deep into the woods, until I found a small glade.

I stopped at the entrance and opened my eyes. She sat on a rock just a few feet away from me.

“Hello, Pouncelor.” she greeted me, not lifting her eyes from the ground. Her tone was sweet and unsad, but a slight vibration in her throat made me crawl on all fours to her. As I sat by her feet, between her legs, she caressed my cheek. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t find you…” I said in a low tone.

“Oh. Sorry about that.” her smile was apologetic and sad.

“Hm, it’s okay…” I purred, leaning back against her chest. I opened my eyes, worried “You want me to go away?”

“No…”

“Are you sure, I’m totally fine with just going if it makes you more comf-” I stopped talking as soon as her arms wrapped around me and her head burried itself in my shoulder.

“I said no… please…” she trembled slightly “Don’t leave…”

I turned around and hugged her.

“No… Baka… I’ll stay. I promise I’ll stay…” I held her, confused.

_She’s so upset… What could have happened?_

She cried with me for minutes, and, as promised, I stayed. She eventually slid from the rock and rested with me, close. I wanted to ask so many questions, know who was responsible for her tears. I wanted to understand what happened and I wanted so bad to help. But I shouldn’t. I just kept quiet and waited for her.

“I’m so sorry… I just let silly things come over my head.” she lifted her head up to face me.

“No… Terezi, it’s alright… Tell me everything.”

She laid back on the rock and sighed.

“It’s nothing hehe” she pat her own head “Something small.”

“I don’t think it’s small. Let me hear you” I tugged her shirt.

She looked away and smiled the smile I never thought I would ever see on her face: a sad smile. An incredibly lonely smile. I tugged her shirt again.

“I can’t see you…” she whispered.

I was barely a whisper and her voice broke down towards the end. I fell back on the rock, surprised. I frowned.

“Oh”

“Every day you are always with me. You distract me and are the most amazing Pouncelor I could ever ask for.” she chuckled, again, saddly “But I can’t see you.” she gripped the sand under her palm “I can smell you, touch you, lick you. I know how you are and what you look like. But I can’t see you.”

I frowned more and rested my forehead in her shoulder.

“It’s not like I’m deprived of your light.” she turned her head to me “I’m not. I feel it. I see that. Just not with my eyes.” she lifted her face to the sky “You shine brighter than the green sun itself.”

I felt my cheeks growing warm.

“I wish I could see it with my eyes… So many sweeps have passed since I last saw you… I know your face changed. I know you grew up. And your horns are longer and thicker. Your nails are longer.” she licked my face and grinned “You still taste the same, but there’s more maturity in you.” she sighed saddly again “But I can’t see it with my own eyes… I don’t feel like something is missing but… it’s just… strange. And I must be so strange to you.”

I lifted my hand to hold her cheek.

“You’re not strange. You’re just you.”

She smiled again and lead her hand to rest over mine, on her face.

“Is that so?”

“Of course!” I moved closer “You are just you and I like you. I want to be near you because you are you. And I don’t want you sad. Never ever ever!”

“You are too sweet…” she leaned and licked my lips. I blushed widely and she licked my face “Ah… olive must look so good on your face…”

In response, I licked her lips back, taking my time to enjoy her taste and surprise.

“I think I’ll always like teal better.”

**Author's Note:**

> naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
